


Shoelaces

by TomRoyal69



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: FAS - Freeform, M/M, a little angsty, ask to tag I guess, disability mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomRoyal69/pseuds/TomRoyal69
Summary: Tom is having some issues on today, of all days. God forbid Tord find out...





	Shoelaces

Tom sighs softly, leaning against the wall by the front door. He's aware of having his struggles, but it's another thing being forced to face them.

 

All he wanted was to run out. Go for a walk, maybe stop at the liquor store, grab some liquid courage before going out for more fun later. And yet, he can't even get out the door.

 

Not when his hands won't hold still long enough to tie his shoes.

 

Poor Tom has had quite a bit of difficulty. An uncaring mother who not only gave him a rough childhood, but wouldn't even put down the bottle while she was pregnant with him left him with constant struggles with Fetal Alcohol Syndrome. Irritable moods that swing at the drop of a hat, issues with depression and anxiety, troubles with school, particularly in math…

 

And issues with motor control.

 

Some days are better than others. Some days, he can do everything with ease. He can hold heavy things, perfectly nail that song on Susan, tie his shoes, beat that level on a video game. But today wasn't one of those days. Today was one of the days where he can't stop tripping over his own feet, can't stop dropping the pot when he goes to make food, can't even tie his shoes. And of course, on a day as important as this.

 

His caregiver was normally Edd, legally and in every spiritual sense of the word. On days like this, he'd be right there to help Tom however he could, to make that food, set him up with movies, and make sure he didn't get hurt or too frustrated. But Edd was out with Matt for art supplies (the man was VERY picky on his sketchbooks), and Tom couldn't bring himself to ask Tord for help.

 

He couldn't just embarrass himself by admitting his disability like that just hours before their first date.

 

He had an... Interesting relationship with the Norski. They spent the longest time fighting and bickering over the littlest things, even occasionally escalating to violence. But slowly, over time, and with seemingly no catalyst, more had emerged from the fighting. They came to understandings more often. They still bickered, but less often, and their fights stopped ending with awkwardly pretending it never happened, but with apologies, with peace offerings, and with time spent together to make it up.

 

Tom wasn't sure exactly when he started getting feelings for Tord beyond the friendship they were building. It seemed to build slowly enough that he didn't notice it until it hit him like a ton of bricks. Maybe it was the passion the man showed in their fights, his normally quiet demeanor, how hard he'd try to make things right after fights, how he'd be willing to admit he was wrong, even if he really didn't want to. Sure, there was things he hated about him. He was stubborn as hell, trigger happy, and his ego rivaled Matt's, at times, but Tom knew the man had more virtues than he gave him credit for before.

 

Enough to make him interested in him, and elated when Tord asked him out on a date to the arcade. He had been walking on air all night before, but that came crashing down when he was faced with a bad day of shaky hands. Now, he sat against the wall, struggling and failing to not cry. He didn't want to cancel, but how was he supposed to hold an arcade gun? Play a dancing game? Get his hands to cooperate enough? He can't even tie his shoes. It was frustrating, humiliating, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do.

 

“Tom? Are you alright?”

 

Tom turned around in horror, turning back to look away as he sees the concern in the red-clad male's face. God, he must look stupid... Hunched over and crying by the front door, trying in a futile attempt to wipe his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine, Tord, just…” he sighed shakily, leaning his head back against the wall. 

 

“just what? Tom, talk to me... You're crying in the living room…” Tord said. God, Tom could  _ hear  _ the concern in his voice.

 

He decided he might as well come clean. Better to embarrass himself now than when he's with Tord later, and make it more awkward. At least he can cancel and decide he's not interested before an awkward date.

 

“Just... I have FAS. Uhm, f-Fetal Alcohol Syndrome. And normally, I can handle it. Or if I can't, Edd can help. But today is a really bad day for my motor control... So, I'm in the living room, I'm crying, I'm disabled, I can't even tie my own shoes to go on a walk, and I'm embarrassed that I can't do it…” he sobbed softly near the end, burying his face in his knees. Surely, Tord realizes he's way too much effort. All those mood swings and picking fights finally make sense, something's not right with his brain, and he's not worth the-

 

He's suddenly shocked from his thoughts as he felt his foot being moved. He picks his head up, blinking the tears away enough to see Tord kneeling down and tying Tom's shoes. He blushes as he looks away, trying to take a few deep breaths and calm down. Once Tord finishes up, he took Tom's face in his hands, wiping his tears and planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

 

“Now, you listen to me, and you listen good, Jehovah's. I'll admit, I didn't know that about you. But you are not your disability. You're not FAS. You are Tom. And if you have some hard days, that's okay. If you need it, I'll tie your shoes for you. Just ask…” Tord said, smiling gently. Tom leans into the hand still caressing his cheek, nodding. After taking Tord's hand to get up with him, he smiles at Tord's next words.

 

“Now, why don't I take that walk with you, before a night of me holding arcade guns from behind you?~”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I need to update "Family Secret", but I just don't have the motivation to write the next chapter lately. As compensation, have my favorite little fluff piece I wrote ages ago. It's nothing very long or complex, but it's sweet, and I'm proud of it.


End file.
